Due to the alarmingly higher occurrences of school shootings over the past years, parents of school children have grown increasingly concerned about the safety of their school children, especially when the school children leave a school campus and travel back to their respective bus stops. In addition, if the child is unsure of his or her bus stop, the child can miss the bus stop and be dropped off at the wrong location. Further, if a school bus accident occurs or if the school bus is hijacked, the parents and the school are left unaware of the location of the school children. It is believed that the current education system lacks adequate safety systems for the tracking of school children and school buses. Hence, there is a need for a safety system to track the whereabouts of school children and school buses.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.